Growing up Ninja
by Ninja's Moon
Summary: My Child sequel. The children of the Naruto gang, who I made up, grow up and deal with lifes many twists. Will skip around ages and characters but mostly go in a semichronological order? Maybe? OCxOC Warn: rating for language and later yaoi scenes. Enjoy!


So I'm gonna' skip a year or two o.o or like five for the first chapter of the wonderful sequel to "My Child". This features the kids of the Naru gang as they grow up. And you'll never guess who has kids these days 0.o This first chapter inspired by DarkWings199's review . Please enjoy!

Warning/Disclaimer: Nummy nummy yaoi boys!! And such. I do not own Masashi's characters. I do own their kids tho. These little munchkins are all mine and there's nothing you can do about it! Not that you would want to, seeing how I manipulate the youngling's.

**Chapter 1: Day At The Carnival**

"Daddy!! I wanna ride that one!" Yuuka, age 14, yelled immaturely (quite unlike him) while pointing to some roller coaster. His best friend, Hiuki age 12, rolled his eyes at the obvious pun and tried hard not to giggle. He failed. "What!?" Yuuka turned toward him "Now you have to ride with me!" that did it. Hiuki drowned in a fit of laughter, his sides fit to burst.

"Hiuki, aren't you a bit young to think like that?" Sasuke-sensei shook his head with a smile. He did that a lot lately, smile. It was eerie.

"Like what?" Hiuki widened his eyes innocently.

"Y'know, ever since the eyebrow piercing that has not worked on me."

"Huh?" he frowned, confused. "Eyebrow piercing...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" he screamed as he felt the ridge of his left brow "What the hell!?!"

"Hiuki!" Yuuka grabbed his hand "Are you okay!? Hiuki?" the younger Nin was bent over himself on the ground, shaking "Hiuki...?" Yuuka pulled his arms away, revealing a red face streaming with tears as Hiuki laughed himself silly.

"That...your face...s-so f-f-funny..." he dissolved again, silent laughter making him gasp.

"Hi-u-ki..." Yuuka punched him, flouncing off in the general direction of the Ferris wheel. Hiuki felt his face as the welt started to bruise.

"Oi, I was joking...Yuuka!!" he raced after him.

"Kids these days." Naruto grinned indulgently. Sasuke agreed, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist.

"Yuuka, wait!!" Hiuki bent over to catch his breath. Damn but he was fast. "I'm sorry! I was joking! I'll go on whatever ride you want!"

"Really?" the brunette towered over him, arms crossed.

"Really really! I swear on my Academy Oath!" Hiuki pleaded.

"Alright, we're going on The Raging Ribcage!!" he grabbed his friend's hand, yanking him in the general direction of screams.

'…the what?'

- - - - - - - - -

Strapped into a metal cage shaped like bones that kept flipping and spinning at what had to be hundred freaking miles per hour is enough to dizzy any teen/preteen. When they disembarked Yuuka was leaning heavily on Hiuki, who was using Yuuka's weight to keep his feet attached to the earth.

"Lets go on another!" Yuuka yelled despite his obvious discomfort.

"Only if I get to choose." His human crutch answered. After some thought the flamboyant teen agreed.

- - - - - - - - -

"Chiiba, that isn't fair!!" Nukaa yelled at his twin sister.

"Oh yeh, what are you gonna' do about it, call dad on me?"

"No, I'm gonna tell Yuuka you like him!"

"Then I'll tell Hiuki you like him!!"

"But I don't!"

"So!"

"Oi, stop it you two." Their father, Choji, held up the rope of tickets "Choose what prize you can SHARE."

"But I got most of them!!"

"Did not, I won at the-"

"Stop! When you do that I can't even tell who's who anymore! Now play nice or I'll make Sasuke-sensei watch you. And he will be none too happy with having his…time off interrupted by his cough favourite cough students."

- - - - - - - - -

"Dad. Dad. Dad. Da-"

"Yes Rinryou?" Sai turned back to his six year old. The little boy lifted his pale arms, his wide red eyes, framed by white hair, imploring.

"Carry me?"

"…" Sai smiled as he picked up the fragile child, who immediately attached himself to his father's neck and snuggled closer. Many a woman's heart melted at the sight.

"Sai, I didn't know you were married!" "How long have you had him?" "Does he look like his mom?" A flock of females surrounded them.

"…excuse me." He, still smiling pleasantly, pushed them rudely aside.

"Dad, did you know my mommy? Or my other daddy?" Rinryou laid his head on Sai's shoulder.

"No. But I'm sure they miss you." Sai breathed, hugging his son closer.

"In heaven?"

"Yes. In heaven."

- - - - - - - -

"Hiuki, why are we in line for the Ferris wheel?" Yuuka yawned "Could you have chosen anything more boring?"

"I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer." He sniffed, turning away to watch the crowd. 'That ride was worse than midterms, my stomach still hurts…'

"Aw you wimp, still feelin' dizzy?" Yuuka poked him in the face, tweaking the eyebrow ring.

"Hey, cut it out. I can't believe you tricked me into hat ride. It was like hell on rails!"

"But the Ferris wheel!?"

"Shut up, I like the Ferris wheel. And I get to choose."

"Yeh yeh, blah blah blah. If we're doing this can we get something to eat afterwords? I think my stomach has started to consume my internal organs."

"Sure, whatever. Just stop pulling on my face!" he warned, jerking back.

"I can't help it, it's so shiny and distracting-"

"Next!!" the guy manning the wheel yelled right in their faces "C'mon boys. I hate to interrupt but-" he gestured to the umbrella covered seats "all aboard."

"Che. Alright already." Hiuki grinned, settling into cushioned seating. Yuuka flopped into the set opposite him, arms crossed. The wheel started, turning slowly. Hiuki watched Yuuka, who sat there looking distracted. "You're usually more composed than today.And way more composed as a child." Hiuki chimed randomly, wanted to push a couple buttons. The dark haired boy just nodded, staring into space. "Oi, you really that mad we're on this ride?"

"One: this is not a ride and B: I'm not mad at all. Why?"

"Well, you're just being so quiet." He smiled "I'd check your pulse if I couldn't see you breathing." Yuuka "Hmm"ed and went back to his staring contest with nothing. "This thing last about ten minutes so…"

"Yep." And that was that. The stars were just starting to show themselves when the operator stopped them near the top.

"Wow." Hiuki exhaled, leaning against the safety bars. The whole carnival shone brilliantly beneath them, casting an intimate glow. "Hey Yuuka, look at the lights!"

"Yeh...hey, about...about earlier..."

"Hmm?" Hiuki turned, eyes twinkling.

"That punch? Um, I didn't really meant...well, I meant to but not that hard. And," he smiled, again tweaking the silver ring in Hiuki's face "the Ferris wheel is nice."

"Yuuka...you're forgiven, I didn't care. And it is isn't it?"

"Much better than I thought."

"I'm glad we agree..."

"Yeh..." Yuuka, now mere inches from his face, smiling as seductively as he could. "Hiuki..."

"Hiuki!" Someone in the umbrella'd car above them called. "Oi, Hiuki!! Is that Yuuka?"

"...hi dad." Hiuki flopped back into the seat, just now realizing how far he'd been leaning.

"What!? You'll have to talk louder!" Kiba yelled.

"Hi dad! Fucker..." he grumbled. Yuuka grinned and motioned him to scoot over.

"Lets ride this one again." he said softly, leaning into the younger boy.

"Yeh..."

,, continued ,,,

A moment to reflect. Choji has twins who's mom died giving birth to them. She was a normal villager that Choji married so nobody we know, someone I made up for convinience. And Sai has a child (dances) sorry but I really like the story behind this one. I thought the name Rinryou, Rin being more fem and Ryou usually given to stronger characters, would be a cool contrast for Sai's kid. The next chapter will go into more detail about how Sai ended up with Rin and so on. This fic doesn't really have the chronological order yet so the chapters could skip around but when they do the time the events take place will be clearly labeled…but there shouldn't be more backtracking other than Rinryou and that's a recent past anyway. Any reviews with a phrase anyone would like to see included could in fact inspire the next chapters theme so don't be afraid to shout out hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!!


End file.
